Jealous
by brokenrussiancrawl
Summary: Jessica is jealous of the bond that Natalie and Rex have. A part of her longs for her to join in with the fun they seem to be having, but can she?


**Fact about me, Brokenrussiancrawl: I think Rex is super hot! I don't know his real name, but he is a real cutie. I don't think Ford is that cute, but he does have a nice body. I'll give him that. That's about it.**

**Jealous**

Jessica watched as Natalie and Rex played cards from her place in the hallway. They were laughing and teasing each other. Jessica never realized that Uno was a fun game until she saw Rex and Nat playing. She had watched as they cheated, or TRIED to cheat for an hour now and she was fascinated. They never got tired of being in the others company and they never seemed to be in a hurry when they hung out. Jess sighed and-not for the first time-wished that she had that kind of connection with someone.

Even before they knew that Rex was their brother, Nat and Rex had always considered each other brother and sister. They stuck by each other no matter what and it didn't matter where the other was, they would be there for them in a flash. They had inside jokes and had-to-be-there moments between them. They gave each other nick-names that they hated from everyone else.

Jessica never had that with Natalie; they never got a long for that long to be friends with each other. Jessica wasn't really close with Rex to gain that connection with him. It's not like she didn't try, she did. But for some reason she and Rex never seemed to connect on any other level then polite hellos.

Natalie was even close to Shane and she became Gigi's best friend. That just makes this whole jealous thing worse. Even though she had tried, Shane had wanted nothing to do with her. And Gigi was always polite and had a really big heart, but they never connected. Or had a chance to, since one of her alters would take over and Jessica was no longer in charge of her own body and mind.

After Gigi died Rex rarely listened to anyone, but he always took what Gigi said and listened to her when he was about to make a rash decision. And Nat had stood right beside him in every decision he made, just like Rex would have done. Natalie had the patients to talk him off the ledge or out of a dumb plan that was bound to back fire.

Jessica wished that she had someone like that. One part of her says that she had had that with Natalie once, but when one of her alters tried to kill her, it was over. Natalie might have forgiven her, but then there was the part saying that it was Natalie's fault. She was the one who slept with Brody behind her back. She was the one who had the audacity to say that she was going to be living with Brody as a family for Liam. But the truth was that it was both their faults. They were never able to get along that well.

That was the difference between her and Rex. Jess tried to be nice to people but when it came to Natalie it was always something more than hate. It felt more like betrayal. With Rex he was nasty to almost everyone. He always was in her hurry to get away from people or had a snotty remark to say to anything you said. But those comments and the impatient seems to leave him as soon as he starts talking to Natalie.

Jess turned away as Natalie won her second game of Uno, "In your face!" She heard Natalie cry as she began to walk towards the kitchen, hoping that she wouldn't hear them playing from there.

She started putting a sandwich together when Natalie walked. "Hey, I didn't know that you were home."

"How would you, you've been playing cards with Rex for hours." Jessica said sarcastically.

"Yeah, sorry if we were being loud." Nat said as she moved to the fridge.

"No louder than usual." Jess said as she moved away from Natalie. Natalie looked at Jessica for a moment before she closed the fridge. She had taken out two cans of pop.

"Hey, you want to play with us? We could always use an extra person. Plus it will help to make sure Rex doesn't cheat."

"I heard that!" Rex called from the living room.

Jess shook her head as she smiled down at her food. "I think I'll pass." She didn't need Natalie's pity. Jess was sure that she was only asking because she didn't have anything else to do today; asking because she didn't have anyone to hang out with, to play cards with.

"You sure," Nat paused in the doorway. The look in her eyes made Jess think that she really wanted her to change her mind. But then again she could be wrong.

"Yeah, Ford should be bringing Rider back anytime now."

"Okay, well, if you change your mind, you know where we'll be." Jess watched her as she went back into the living room.

Jess finished her sandwich and carried in into the hallway again, as she passed the living room she looked in. Natalie was trying to grab a card from Rex calling him a cheater and he was trying to hold it away from her.

The doorbell rang and Jess went to open it. "Hey, he's asleep so I didn't take him out of his car seat." Ford explained as he set Rider down in front of the stairs, after she let him in. The noise in the living room got louder and louder.

"What's going on in there?"

"Natalie and Rex are playing cards." Jess answered as she walked over to the doors and set her plate on the table beside them. Ford moved next to her and watched them for a second.

"Uno?" He asked in disbelief. Natalie was throwing down card after card while Rex was trying to put one of his down.

"Who knew that it was that competitive," Jess said sarcastically.

"What wrong?" Ford could hear the longing in her voice.

"Nothing," Jess snapped. When he didn't move away or look like he believed her she added, "It's just that, they have always been close. And when I look at them I wish that I had something like that. But I don't."

"What do you mean?"

"They have this…connection that I've never seen before. It's almost like they are twins or something." Jess had read about how some twins could read each other's minds and feel their pain from miles away. Maybe that was what Natalie and Rex had. It seemed that whenever one was hurt, the other knew it in an instant.

"Isn't that what you and Natalie are supposed to be? Close as twins." Ford asked smirking.

Jessica rolled her eyes and turned back to Natalie and Rex. "It's not the same." Rex had just won, he was jumping up and down screaming 'owned' while pumping his fists into the air. Ford wouldn't understand what she was feeling, even if she tried to tell him. She knew it was more than just jealousy but wasn't sure what the other part of it was.

Ford was quiet for a moment. "Then why don't you change it?" He asked sincerely.

"How do I do that? Natalie and I aren't on the best of terms these days." Jessica looked at him like he was stupid.

"Then change that too. It's not that hard. Start out small and move on to the bigger things. Just like a budding relationship."

"You make it sound so easy." Jessica moved away and crossed her arms.

"Maybe because it is that easy; Jess, have you tried to make amends with your sister?"

She spun around and looked at him, "I'm not the one who stole someone else's fiancé."

Ford winced for a second, "Okay, but was she the one who tried kill you?" When Jessica didn't say anything he went on, "No, that was you trying to kill her."

Jessica looked at him in outrage. "How dare you!" He knew that when she had tried to kill Natalie, she wasn't herself. It was one of her alters trying to kill her. Jess didn't even remember the fight, she didn't remember anything.

"Look, I know that you're pissed that I keep bringing that up, but it's the truth. You both have hurt each other, one physically the other emotionally."

"What are you gonna say that two wrongs don't make a right?" She snapped at him.

"I'm saying that, but one of you needs to stop this feuding and from the looks of it, ever since you've been back, Natalie has been trying to play nice. But you, you're so mad all the time that you don't even care that Natalie is happy. You only see what you want to see."

"I see how happy she is, trust me." Jessica assured him angrily.

Ford looked her in the eyes, "But do you see the hurt in her eyes when she looks at you or when someone says Gigi's name?"

"Oh, so me being mad at her is hurting her?" Jess laughed. "And I can understand that she's hurt from what happened to Gigi, we all are."

"What can it hurt to stop being made at her, even for a little while?" Jessica crossed her arms and he came toward her and touched her arm, "You miss her and she misses you. So stop being stubborn and go play cards with your brother and sister."

"But Rider-" Ford cut her off.

"Is asleep, and from the day that he had today, he'll be asleep for a while."

"I can't just leave him by the door." Ford smirked, knowing that he was about to win.

"I'll go put him down. I know where everything belongs." He assured her.

"What if they don't want me to play?" Jess asked with doubt in her voice.

"Did they say you couldn't play?"

"No, Nat asked me earlier if I wanted to play with them."

Ford looked at her like she was dumb, "Then why didn't you say 'yes' to her?"

She shrugged and walked towards the door and watched as Natalie slapped Rex's hand away. "You can't do that!" Natalie cried.

"Why not," Rex asked back.

"Because that's a nine, this is a six."

"Is not," Rex cried back.

Jessica smiled watching them fight over the cards, "She was just asking me out of pity knowing that I don't have anyone to play Uno with."

"I'll play with you." Ford told her.

"Yeah, not gonna happen." Jessica said as she turned to him. "Maybe you're right. I should go and join them."

"That's what I'm talking about." He said happily.

Jess turned back to her brother and sister thinking about what they would do if she walked in there and asked them if she could play with them. They would probably laugh her out of the room. Or knowing Rex, he'd say some snotty comment and piss her off till they started a fight. Then there is the possibility that Brody might call, or they will bring Brody up. She couldn't handle that.

"Whatever you're worried about, don't worry about it. They will let you play. They want you to play."

"Sure they do," Jess nodded her head.

"Just go in there. I'll put Rider down for you."

She turned to face him. "You're right. I'll go and see if I can play. But if they laugh me out of the room, it's on you."

He raised his hands, "Got it!" Jess turned and was about to enter the living room when Ford reached out for her, "Here." He handed her her sandwich and nodded his head towards the living room.

Jessica took a breath and walked in. "Can I play?"

Natalie and Rex looked at her for a moment before nodding. "Yeah," Nat moved over to give her some room to sit down. Rex grabbed the cards and started to shuffle. "You have to be careful, Rex likes to cheat."

"That's a lie. She's the one who likes to cheat." Rex pointed at Natalie.

"I guess I'll just have to see for myself." Jess said to them, laughing.

"Good. Then you'll see that I'm right." Nat said cocking her head at Rex.

They began to argue and Jessica sat there watching them, wishing-again-that she could be this close with them. Taking a breath she reminded herself that Ford was right, you need to take it slow, today cards, and tomorrow will bring something new.

Picking up her cards she felt ready for whatever was about to happen next.

**The End**

**Hope you liked.**

**Leave a review.**


End file.
